The specific objectives for the total period of requested support include the following (a) an examination of the scope and limitations of Ligand Assisted Nucleophilic Additions (LANA) in synthesis; b) a determination of the factors necessary for the optimization of ligand-metal exchange processes in Ligand Assisted Nucleophilic Additions; (c) an examination of the consequences of direct atom (or group) transfer processes versus stepwise metal transfer/reductive elimination processes in Ligand Assisted Nucleophilic Additions; (d) a systematic determination of the metals and transfewrable ligands which are amenable to Ligand Assisted Nucleophilic Additions; (e) a determination of the potential application of Ligand Assisted Nucleophilic additions to the synthesis of materials of biological importance. This last objective (i. e., (e)) represents the logical culmination of all of the more fundamental studies which proceed it.